This disclosure is in the field of electrical transformers. Disclosed embodiments are directed to current sense transformers, other applications of transformers, and systems including such devices, for example power converters.
Electromagnetic transformers have long been staple components in many electrical and electronic systems, and provide such functions in those systems as galvanic isolation, step-down or step-up voltage or current conversion, and power conversion, among others. In addition to the use of transformers in the power loops of these systems, transformers are often used as current sensors in control applications.
As fundamental in the art, the miniaturization of electronic systems continues as a dominating trend. This drive toward miniaturization also applies to power electronics, including such sub-systems as power converters. But because transformers necessarily require a magnetic core and also multiple windings of wire or another conductor, transformers cannot be readily integrated into a solid-state component, and the extent to which discrete transformers can otherwise be miniaturized is also limited, especially relative to other components. The transformers may be the tallest component on its sub-system printed circuit board, and thus present the limiting dimension from the standpoint of sub-system form factor. Additional issues are addressed below.